


[Podfic] Tea for Two

by WoollyLambda



Series: P&P Fics [5]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambda/pseuds/WoollyLambda
Summary: From the podIFIC seed foundhereA conversation between Erika and Dominick.
Relationships: Dominick/Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper), Implied anneliese/dominick/erika/julian
Series: P&P Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun





	[Podfic] Tea for Two

Dominick accepted the cup of tea and took a sip. "That's an unusual choice."

"I thought you might like it,” Erika said, sitting down across from him. "Careful, it’s hot."

"Mmm."

They looked at each other.

"It tastes a bit like roses."

"Yes,” she confirmed. "I thought it would be appropriate, considering the circumstances."

Dominick nodded, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> hey sapph i know we just talked about how posting things on ao3 and promising you will expand on them is #bad BUT i actually swear to go i am going to write more of this lmao


End file.
